bokuragaitafandomcom-20200213-history
Nanami Takahashi
Nanami Takahashi is the female lead in the series and the love interest of Motoharu Yano. Appearance Nanami is a very pretty girl who has an innocent, sweet and cute look with short carrot orange hair that is usually up in different hairstyles (high bun, down, braids, etc), big, beautiful milk chocolate eyes. Her nose is thin, from the front the tip curves up looking child-like and cute, from the side it's a bit more flat, and sometimes it isn't. She's slim, has an average height and fair skin. She is usually seen wearing her school uniform, cute clothing, jeans, scarves, coats, etc. Personality Nanami is often described as a sensitive "crybaby" by her peers. However, she is also the first to ever curse at Motoharu Yano whom she felt was rude to her at certain times. She is careless and easy to trick seen as when Yano told her that the name of her classmate is "Mizuhara" thereby making her class president and being teased often. She is innocent and baby-faced making most of the guys in the series describe her as "cute". Plot 'Episode One' Nanami is seen to be terribly excited for her first day of High School. She tells herself that her main goal is to make a lot of friends and continues to walk to the hallway. She meets two girls and talks with them about what grade school they are from. Later on, they were talking about Motoharu Yano who was known to be the most popular and handsome guy in school, at to add up, for some certain reason; he always gets chosen by their teachers to be the class president. The girl tells Takahashi that it would be so much fun to be with Yano, so she tells and begs her to be nominated by her. She, of course, agrees to this but does not have a single idea who the girl's name was, so she walks towards a guy who was handling his locker, and much to her surprise, she feels that she knows the guy after he closes his locker and his face is seen. She stops and stares at Yano's face and notes how she felt that she knows him, but stops to ask him who the girl's name was. He comes up with a random name where Takahashi instantly believes in him and walks to her classroom. She then gets a chance to call Yuri Yamamoto who is sitting beside her and asks her to be her friend. Yuri then gets into a unlikely conversation with her, while Takahashi, seems to be distancing herself every now and then as Yuri speaks. When the time comes for everyone to nominate the officers of the class, Takahashi instantly stands up and nominate the girl who had begged for her to nominate her earlier, only discovering that she had told the teacher the wrong name which triggers her to embarrassed and to be laughed by the class, including Yano. Making her accidentally end up to be an officer. After dismissal of classes, Takahashi confronts Yano and tells him straightforwardly of how rude of him to lie to her like that, only to be replied by Yano rudely as "What's more rude, the fact that I lied to you or the fact that you forgot someone's name." She walks out of the building, feeling miserable and tells herself that maybe High School isn't as fun as she thought. She continues walking to the small path near the building where the windows of the different classrooms could be seen. When Yano sees her, she calls out to her and asks her of what time it took for the meeting to end. She replies with different answers only to be called by Yano as idiot. She gets angry and continues walking as Yano tells her "Bye Bye" before popping his head back to the classroom. Takahashi turns around and runs to the window where Yano once appeared and planned to say her goodbye but Yano wasn't visible by the window anymore which made her sad once again. But to her surprise, Yano was still there, hiding at the corner of the window and asks her what she wants. She blushes and tells him she just wanted to say goodbye and slowly disappear from the window, only to be laughed by Yano. She just stares at Yano, and ask him what was so funny. Yano replies "Bye Bye" and Takahashi's face turns crimson red as her heart beats non-stop. In the second part of the first episode, it is seen that Takahashi stares at her test paper in a panicky way as Mizu-chan and her other friend comes near her which suddenly makes her stand up from her seat, scared that both her friends would see her failing grade. As she goes back to her seat, Yano suddenly appears and talks to her about the things needed in the class field trip. Takahashi hides her test paper using her arm while Yano stares at her and affix his gaze on the test paper, also saying that he saw 'that' making Takahashi hyperventilate and panic, also making up an alibi that she wasn't feeling well when she was taking the test, thus getting a zero. As Takahashi keeps babbling on about the test, he asks her if the girls could be able to be the ones to take care of all the things the class needs for their field trip. Takahashi answers, "Why do all the girls have to do the job?!" ''rudely but Yano just smiles at her for a while and attemps to call the attention of the class and telling them Takahashi's test score. Takahashi seemed to be aware of this, so before Yano could be able to make a move, she grabs him by his arm and telling him that she would do it. Yano smiles and thanks her as Takahashi blushes before staring at him as he walks away. Relationships Motoharu Yano Nanami and Motoharu meet on their first day. Nanami heard some rumors about him being able to get every girl he wants. Based on these rumors, Nana decides not to fall in love with him, but she still does due to her weak-willing. Not long after her confession, they begin to date and care for each other and Yano is bad in expressing his feeling and because of this, they broke up for a while. Yano and Nanami begin to truly care for each other and have fallen deeply in love. Gallery Trivia * The name '''Nanami '''means "seven" (七) ('nana') and "sea" (海) ('mi'). ** It can also mean "vegetables, greens" (菜) ('na') and "beautiful" (美) ('mi'). * Nanami's surname '''Takahashi '''means "tall, high" (高) ('taka') and "bridge" (橋) ('hashi'''). * Nanami has proclaimed that she isn't just a crybaby when it comes to sad things, even a bit of happiness can change things. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters